warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saltwater Room
m a y b e i ' m d r e a m i n g previous: super honeymoon next: early birdie The Saltwater Room I opened my eyes last night And saw you in the low light Walking down by the bay, on the shore, Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore I named the bird Talon. I don't know how Lapis is going to react to me coming back with a bird. She might kill it, I really don't know. So I take it back. It's settled on my head, between my ears. I'm afraid that it's going to peck my ears. But so far, it's sitting there, enjoying my head. ~ I was feeling the night grow old And you were looking so cold Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt Around my arms and began to shiver violently before... Talon's bleeding. I quickly decide on a pronoun for the little thing. She's bleeding on her wing, I think. I feel her beak gently brush my head. Mostly, her sounds are incoherent tweets, chirps, and chatters, but then I pick up a word. "You...?" It's a nice cooing. "Amazon," I say slowly, but I'm not sure that she heard me. ~ ... you happened to look and see The tunnels all around me Running into the dark underground All the subways around create a great sound Talon has a nice ring to her name and voice. She stays nestled on my head as I walk back towards Lapis. I have to walk slowly as to not disturb her. She's obviously tired, and she lets out a long, quiet coo. I feel her shift and she doesn't really move much - but she does tuck her head under her wing. How exactly am I to take care of an eaglet? I ponder the question for a moment. It's like a puddle - silent, smooth, glistening. Then suddenly, that puddle is splashed. ~ To my motion fatigue farewell, With your ear to a seashell You can hear the waves In underwater caves As if you actually were inside a saltwater room Something catches my attention. I try not to think about it. I keep walking, but Talon is now restless. She flicks her brown-and-white head back and forth, cooing softly as we approach the small area where we slept. Although something isn't right, and I can feel it as we get closer. ~ Time together is just never quite enough When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time, only time There's the smell of blood and herbs that catch my attention first. "Lapis?" I call for her, and I hear a soft moan. I quickly walk over to her, careful not to disturb Talon. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "Two toms came. One tried to kill me, the other healed me...or at least treated my wounds." ~ When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, Why does it feel so alone? So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time Immediately my feelings for her take hold. "I-I should've been there to keep you safe." She turns her head to one side. "No? I'm not a kit, Amazon." "I still should've been there. You were sleeping." My heart tears as her blue gaze eyes Talon. "Nevermind that. Who's your little bird friend?" I sit next to her, and Talon's claws dig into my head as she spots my roommate. She coos quietly, and Lapis' ears twitch. "Her name's Talon," I sigh, and she nods. ~ Can you believe that the crew has gone And wouldn't let me sign on? All my islands have sunk in the deep, So I can hardly relax or even oversleep I'm worried about Lapis' interest in Talon. She's silent as she stares at the bird. "You okay?" I ask her, and she nods. She moves close to me, and Talon coos. Lapis purrs, but I can't tell whether it's pride or something else. ~ I feel as if I were home some nights, When we count all the ship lights. I guess I'll never know Why sparrows love the snow We'll turn off all of the lights And set this ballroom aglow We sleep silently. Talon remains nestled on my head, and Lapis' head rests on my fur. I wake before both of them, but I can't move my head because Talon will freak. I hear a snarling noise, and I suddenly realize that she's hungry. "Talon?" I murmur quietly, and the bird wakes. "Talon, what kind of prey do you need?" She coos and I make out another word. "Mouse." "Mouse, huh?" I smirk at her, despite me not being able to see her. "Off my head for a moment, I'll get you some." She manages to understand, and she stands near the entrance of the small den. I tell her to stay, and she watches me from a distance as I hunt. ~ (So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time) She watches me as I crouch, my tailtip flicking, my eyes focused. She squaks her pride as I bite into the mouse, throwing it back to her. "There." I see gray fur behind her. Lapis. "Hey," she calls. "Catch me some too?" She flicks her tail and blue eyes meet my green ones. I stare. It's only a few seconds, but it feels like several moments. The prettiest blue eyes. Her somewhat small and curved ears. Silver whiskers and short fur. "Yeah," I say, still staring into her eyes. I turn and flick my tail. Gotta focus. ~ Time together is just never quite enough When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time, only time Lapis complements me as I catch her some prey, and she nods her thanks. "So...are you ready?" "For what?" I don't remember what she's asking immediately, but I realize it a moment later. "Oh, yeah! You wanted to see the ocean. Yeah, I'm ready." "Let's get going, then," she murmurs, flicking her tail at the entrance. I glance at Talon, and I wonder what we're going to do with her. "What about Talon?" "She can come," Lapis murmurs sweetly, and her eyes are bright. "You wanted to save her. Maybe we can bring her home." Home. Yeah. She needs a home, I remember. She can't stay with us forever. It's a dreaded thought, but I know it's true. ~ When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, Why does it feel so alone? So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time Lapis stares at me for a moment. She always stares, but this feels longer. "You're funny when you get nervous," she purrs, and I flatten my ears in embarrassment. She laughs and flicks her tail. "Don't think I haven't seen a few signs." She stands and nods her head in the direction of the entrance. I follow her, and she stops me from calling Talon. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She looks concerned for a moment, and I recognize the innocence in her blue gaze. "Yeah. I am." ~ Time together is just never quite enough When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? What will it take to make or break this hint of love? That's her name. Lapis. They're kinda strange. I mean, I don't recognize the brown tabby with her, but they're a strange duo. It is kind of obvious that the brown tabby enjoys her though. Is it just friendship, or something more? This is going to be more complicated than I thought. So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming Category:Stormver's Songfics